The Queen of Women's Kingdom
The Queen of Women's Kingdom (Chinese: 女儿国国王, pinyin: nǚ ér guó guó wáng) is a female character from Chinese novel Journey to the West. She is the ruler of the country called "Women's Kingdom of Western Liang" (西梁女国), which is a country fully formed by women. When Tang Sanzang (唐三藏) arrives at her country, she proposes Sanzang to marry her and become the king of the country. Her plan doesn't work as Sanzang leaves with his disciples after pretending to accept the proposal. Feeling embarrassed, the queen returns to her country with her officials. Plot Tang Sanzang and his disciples arrives at Women's Kingdom and is led by an official to the Hotel for Welcoming Men(迎阳驿). The official learns that Sanzang is the oath brother from Tang Empire, an empire superior to Women's Kingdom. She then promises to help in dealing with Sanzang's passport and goes to report to the Queen of Women's Kingdom. The queen, however, tells her officials that the arrival of Tang Emperor's oath brother must be a gift from heaven. She plans to marry the oath brother, offers the whole country's wealth to him and makes him the king so that they can produce sons and grandsons to pass the throne. The official adds that even though Sanzang's is amazingly handsome, his disciples are extremely hideous. The queen then decides to only keep Sanzang and let his disciples go for their journey to the west. She sends her prime minister to propose to Sanzang. The waitress at hotel reports to Sanzang and disciples that prime minister is coming. While Sanzang doubts why prime minister comes, his disciple Sun Wukong (孙悟空) guesses that it's either an invitation or a proposal from the queen. Sanzang asks what if they are grounded and forced to marry the queen, and Wukong tells him to just agree and let him handle it. The prime minister arrives at the hotel and tells her Majesty's willingness to marry Sanzang and let him be the king. Sanzang bows his head without answering the proposal. He lets Wukong to decide as they planned before, but Wukong accepts the proposal and asks them to check their passport and let them go as soon as possible. The prime minister and hotel official then returns to report to the queen in great delight. Sanzang chides Wukong on agreeing to the proposal, as he claims that he would rather die than marrying to the queen. Wukong explains that if they disagree, the queen may not stamp on their passport and won't let them go. Now they are able to attend the banquet and let the queen gives back their passports. Sanzang should then ask queen to send his disciples out of the country, where he can join them to leave. Sanzang therefore understands the plan and appreciates Wukong for his idea. The queen is really pleased after hearing Sanzang accepts to marry her. She orders officials to prepare for the banquet as Zhu Bajie (猪八戒) required and then goes to the hotel to pick up Sanzang. There she gets the chance to meet Sanzang for the first time. Feeling a great surge of desire and passion after seeing how good-looking Sanzang is, she asks him to share the royal carriage with her and returns to the palace to get married. Wukong has to comfort Sanzang as he appears extremely unwilling to do so. Sanzang then joins the queen back to the palace, where the queen arranges a great banquet for their marriage. As they finished the meal, Sanzang suggests to the queen to send his disciples out of the capital and give them the passports. The queen, knowing nothing about the trick, stamps on the passport and accompanies Sanzang to the western gate. When they arrives at the border, Sanzang suddenly tells that he's leaving with his disciples and the queen should goes back. The queen is shocked. She tugs at Sanzang and asks why he changes his idea after having the banquet and promised to be her king. Impatient about the queen's question, Bajie shakes his ears to look extreme ugly and shouts at the queen to release his master. The queen is so terrified by Bajie that she falls back to her carriage. At this moment, the Scorpion Demoness (蝎子精) appears and abducts Sanzang away. The three disciples immediately fly away to find their master. Realizing Sanzang and his disciples are not ordinary mortals, the queen returns to her palace under great embarrassment. Character Features Appearance The Queen of Women's Kingdom is a beauty even by highest standard. The author writes a poem to describe her: Brows like green willow, Flesh like mutton fat, Cheeks set off with plum blossom, Hair like the plumage of a golden phoenix. The autumn waves of her eyes were full of charm; Like bamboo shoot in spring was her graceful posture. Red tassels floated with elegance over her temples, Pearls and kingfisher feathers adorned her high−piled hair. Why talk now of the Princess Zhaojun's beauty This queen is lovelier than the legendary Xi Shi. As her willow waist gently bends gold pendants tinkle; Her lotus feet move lightly with her limbs of jade. The Lady of the Moon could not compare with her; No heavenly fairy could be her match. Her exquisite palace clothes were not those of a mere mortal; She was the Queen Mother of the West come to the Jade Pool. Love to Sanzang The Queen of Women's Kingdom actually never met Sanzang when she decides to marry him. Sanzang's identity as Tang emperor's oath brother clearly plays an important role in the queen's decision. Both the queen and the hotel officials use the word "superior" when describing the Tang Empirehttps://chine.in/fichiers/jourwest.pdf. Apparently, Tang Empire is a much more powerful country for Women's Kingdom. This is why the queen calls Sanzang's arrival as a "gift from heaven". She does feel "great surge of desire and passion" toward Sanzang when she sees how handsome he looks and acts intimately to him during the banquet as she believes Sanzang will become her husband. Reference Category:Characters